Abstract: The American Society of Gastrointestinal Endoscopy (ASGE) in collaboration with the Mayo Clinic would like to propose a conference on the use of simulators and the future of endoscopic training to be conducted on November 19th-20th, 2017 at the ASGE ITT Center in Downers Grove Illinois. The rationale for this conference has been an recent examination of the role of simulators to help both provide education and evaluation of procedural skills by the NIH. This conference highlighted to relative lack of use of simulators in gastrointestinal endoscopy. It is the intent of this conference to define the areas where simulators can be applied in endoscopic practice, as well as to find the knowledge gaps that exist in simulation technology for this application. The goal of this conference will be to produce a document that will be published in Gastrointestinal Endoscopy to outline areas for further research that will be of importance to bring simulation to endoscopic training and assessment. The significance of this conference will be to define the issues for research that have prevented the incorporation of simulators into training and evaluation in gastrointestinal endoscopy.